


Loki x Reader - Grapes of War

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: So I suddenly came up with this idea about 3 hours ago when I was sat alone on my sofa throwing grapes into the air and trying to catch them in my mouth whilst laughing at myself… Yes. I have no life.





	Loki x Reader - Grapes of War

“You know, they say grapes are a healthy snack, but if you eat a hundred of them I’m not sure that’s true anymore…” Agent Clint Barton hinted at you, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched you.

“Hey, you started it.” You said, pointing a finger at him.

“Yeah, and then you became obsessive, as usual.” Clint muttered back watching you reach for another grape.

“What are on Earth are you two doing?” Asked Loki as he entered the room, looking up from his book a grape bounced off the coffee table and you burst into laughter.

“This.” You said smugly, reaching for another grape, throwing it up into the air and then tossing your head back. The grape fell, bounced off your chin, hit the floor and the proceeded to roll under the sofa on your left. “Shit.” You cursed.

“Looks thrilling.” Loki drawled smugly, dropping his gaze back to his book and carrying on his original path towards the kitchen.

“I was doing fine until you showed up.” You scowled at his back, immediately reaching for another fruit.

“Starks gonna be cleaning up grapes for weeks.” Steve Rogers muttered from the arm chair on your right as you, yet again, missed your shot – this time the grape falling onto your lap.

“You mean his staff are.” You corrected, “I can’t even imagine Stark with a vacuum cleaner – oh,” You cried, closing your eyes as you popped the grape straight into your mouth, “ – wait – yes I can, and – yep – now he’s turned it into a missile launcher…” You grinned, chewing on the grape as you opened your eyes again.

“Sounds about right.” Clint smirked, taking a gulp of his beer.

“Alright, pass me the green ones.” You now instructed Steve, wiggling your fingers in the direction of the punnet.

He raised an eyebrow at you, but past you them anyway, “Hoping the bigger ones’ll be easier?”

“Maybe…” You muttered, pulling off one grape and launching it into the air. “Ooo..!” You cried in triumphant as you caught the grape in your mouth, punching the air.

“That bounced off your lip.” Clint observed.

“Yeah, but it went in, didn’t?” You pointed out smugly, now chewing on the fruit. Clint bobbed his head, conceding that truth. You reached for another one. “YAS! Two in a row!” You beamed victoriously as this also fell onto your tongue.

“Alright, go back to the red ones then.” Clint grinned, pointing at the other punnet.

You eyed the small grapes warily. “Alright then, fine.” You said determinedly, picking one off its stalk. You tossed it up, but your lack of confidence showed, and the grape barely made it any higher than your chin. You caught it with your hand, grumbling under your breath in annoyance. You tried again, throwing it back up in the air. This time it bounced off your nose, hitting your shoulder and then rolling along the sofa cushions next to you. “For f-“

“Language [Y/N].” Clint berated, nodding at Steve who rolled his eyes at the old joke. You scowled and grabbed for the grape again. This time, your frustration got the better of you and you threw it too high this time so that it now went sailing over your head. “Ah shit.” You mumbled, turning in your seat to watch where it landed, only to find Loki now stood directly behind your sofa.

“Lose this?” He asked, showing you the grape between his thumb and index finger. You scowled playfully at him, reaching out a hand to grab it, but - with a flick of his wrist - Loki sent the grape flying into the air, easily catching it in his mouth and smirking down at you as he chewed. You glowered at him in annoyance and spun back around to land on the cushion in a huff, Clint and Steve watching you sulk in amusement.

You paused for a moment, then reached for another grape, determined to be able to do it with the smaller red ones. You threw up the new one and it landed balanced on the side of your mouth, but you were too slow to respond to its precarious position and it rolled down your face and onto your lap. “Damn it.” You muttered, frustrated.

“That was close.” Steve trying to sound encouraging, but you just ignored him, too annoyed with your inability to do it and Loki’s showing off.

You picked the grape up again, “Ok.” You murmured, trying to ready yourself, then threw it up. This time is bounced off your cheek and you quickly threw out a hand to catch it, immediately throwing it back up into the air again. You were almost certain you would miss again from the angle you threw it but it landed perfectly in the centre of your mouth. “Oh! Yes!” You laughed victoriously, surprised it had worked. You looked around proudly, Clint and Steve smiling back - chuffed for you - but when you glanced back behind you at Loki, you saw he stood with his arms folded and a bemused, smug smile on his face.

“Nice,” He smirked, “And how many tries was that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow with a taunting twinkle in his eye.

“Shut up.” You scowled, leaning over to grab a grape you noticed on the far cushion from where you’d lost it earlier. You launched it at Loki’s smug face and he bent over slightly to catch it in his mouth. He showed it to you, trapped between his perfectly white teeth before he then let it fall into his mouth, chewing it with a smug grin at you.

You glared at him, immediately reaching for another one and throwing it at him without hesitation. This one fell slightly short and Loki stepped forward to meet it, catching it almost effortlessly again before he straightened up, chewing with the same shit-eating grin on his face.

You growled and now reached for a whole handful of grapes from the closet punnet, pulling them off the stalks, before you then began pelting them at Loki. Impressively, he caught a large majority in his mouth before the sheer number overwhelmed him and he settled for catching the rest in his hands, smirking at you the whole time. Not a single one hit the floor and Loki even kicked one up with his foot after he let it fall dangerously close to hitting the floor, then catching it easily in his mouth.

“Guys!” You glanced imploringly back at the Clint and Steve who were watching all this, still thoroughly amused, “Help?!”

They exchanged glances with each other. “Oh, no.” Clint shook his head. “You might be able to get away with pelting a god with grapes, but we don’t want the consequences of that to come back to bite us later.” He said, glancing at Loki who grinned sinisterly, sealing the men’s decisions. You scowled at their cowardliness, but their reasoning didn’t stop you reaching for another handful.

“You know some other people might actually want to eat those grapes, right?” Steve asked you, and you paused to turn your glare on him.

“Uh - or, you know Cap, we could – uh – just go get some more…?” Clint suggested, and Steve broke from your glower to glance at Clint, seeing the way out he was offering.

“Uh – yeah, sure, let’s do that.” He muttered quickly, getting up after the agent and following him out of the room. You turned with your handful of grapes back to Loki, not even hesitating before you began to throw them at his challenging smirk again. You also made sure to throw a few grapes wide at the retreating backs of Steve and Clint - both of whom ducked their head and lithely dodged the missiles without much trouble.

When you turned back to the coffee table to reload your hand of grapes again, Loki tossed a few from his hand into his mouth and then you suddenly felt something hit you squarely in the back of the head.

You froze in disbelief before then slowly turned back to glare at the raven-haired man behind you. The shameless grin on his face confirmed your assumption and you scowled playfully, unable to help the corner of your mouth turning up into a smirk as you threw another back at him, hard.

It wasn’t long before Loki was throwing back the ones he caught and a full-on war began, green and red grapes flying back and forth across the room, no one really bothering to try to catch them anymore.

You got so engrossed in throwing as much ammo as you could, that you didn’t realise Loki was progressively getting closer. You turned to grab the grapes that had landed on the cushions next to you, then spun back around, only to find him now directly in front of you - only the back of the sofa separating the two of you - catching your wrists in his hands before you could throw again.

You glanced up at his face as he towered over you, both of you grinning ridiculously at each other. “Why are you such an ass?” You laughed, slightly out of breath from your battle.

He pulled your arms apart, so he could lean closer to you, a shameless grin on his face. “I believe my brother had been pondering that question his whole life…” He murmured teasingly before placing a light kiss on your nose and you felt your cheeks warm.

“You’re in a playful mood.” You noted, your voice no louder than a murmur and your eyes now on his lips, suddenly wanting to feel them again.

“You have no idea.” He growled suggestively, not releasing his grip on your wrists and you glanced back up to his eyes again, now seeing they were much darker and you grinned at his silent hint.

“What the hell happened in here?!” Came a sudden shout from behind Loki and you snapped out of the moment, both of you turning to see Tony Stark walking into the room and taking in the grape-covered warzone.

“Looks like it’s time for him to build his missile launcher.” Loki muttered in your ear and you ducked your head as you snorted with laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not one of the many series, nor is it one of the many requests I should be writing, but I just wanted to write this. *shrug* for fun?
> 
> The fact that I should have gone to bed 2 hours ago as I have to get up in the morning is beside the point… oops… I was gonna fall asleep in lectures anyway… Plus I wouldn’t have been able to sleep until I wrote this…  
> I had fun writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it!


End file.
